


Hear That Baby Purr

by AgentOklahoma



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/pseuds/AgentOklahoma





	Hear That Baby Purr

Hear That Baby Purr

Prompt from Uhmogar- Could I request some pre-relationship!mainewash cuddles where Maine is kinda purring and wash finds it adorable? Like since he usually growls and stuff it'd be pretty damn cute

**_ RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB- _ **

He was…no. He couldn’t be.

Maine, Agent Maine of Project Freelancer, the strongest fighter they had, the epitome of muscle and gruffness with his hisses and growls instead of speech…

Was purring.

He was legitimately purring, like a freaking kitten.

Wash was intending on drawing on Maine’s helmet again after finding out from the others that the older freelancer had left to take a nap between training sets, instead of finding Maine in his full armor, he was lying on his bed in a pair of sweats and a black t-shirt.

And he was purring. It was…I was kinda cute actually.

Washington approached the sleeping agent, careful not to make any noise and risk waking him, managing all the way to the edge of his bed. He sat down carefully, not jostling him at all and just watched.

Wash had two cats back home, they were living with his sister while he was deployed but something he loved was having his hand on their sides while they slept, feeling the rumbling in their chests when they purred. Maybe Maine was doing the same thing?

Before Wash knew what he was doing, he was reaching his hand out towards Maine, twitching back in hesitation, then placing it gently on Maine’s chest, grinning when he felt that familiar rumble in his chest. It wasn’t exactly the same, but it was damn close.

Then he realised, Maine’s eyes were open. He sat there, waiting to be torn limb from limb, but Maine just laid there, looking Wash in the eyes, then trailing down his arm to where his hand was resting. And instead of hissing or growling and kicking Wash out, he put his own hand on top of Wash’s, rolled onto his side, facing the steel-and-yellow soldier and closed his eyes again, grumbling something about waking him when his alarm went off.

Then he fell back to sleep and soon after, the purring started again.

And Wash didn’t want to move.


End file.
